


If I Should Die

by Dragonpie



Series: Mandorin Fics [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood during sex, I am not a doctor, M/M, Minor Injuries, Non graphic smut, Non graphic violence, Porn with some plot, callback to a previous fic, emotional resolution, injured during sex, other smutty things, return of our hero big dick dyn, thats right we're coming right out and saying the word fuck, use of the word fuck, very minor but im tagging it cause its still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpie/pseuds/Dragonpie
Summary: They’d been on this planet before – Corin was sure of it. So maybe he couldn’t tell the difference between one desert hellscape and the next; but he couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity that struck him as soon as they landed. It was heavy – forbidding. A nameless kind of dreadCallback to Take Care CH:3Corin finds himself back on a familiar planet where he'd left everything up in the air, and had walked away believing he'd lost everything. So maybe things are different now, but there are certainly still some unresolved feelings left buried in the sand.Although this is a callback to a previous fic, it can certainly be read as a standalone. The parallels are very cosmetic.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Mandorin Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625140
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	If I Should Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> Halfway through writing this fic i thought of instead calling it "That hurts! (Don't Stop) but even i am not cheesy enough to name a fic that.
> 
> REMINDER: Typos exist and i will not hear of them. you have been warned.
> 
> ADDTIONAL WARNING: in case you did not read the tags; this fic involves having sex while injured and does infact involve said injury playing a part in the fic. if this does not sound like something you want to read then please do not.

They’d been on this planet before – Corin was sure of it. So maybe he couldn’t tell the difference between one desert hellscape and the next; but he couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity that struck him as soon as they landed. It was heavy – forbidding. A nameless kind of dread. Dyn seemed to feel it too – tensed up as soon as they left the ship as though recognising some miniscule detail in the surrounding buildings; or recalling a particularly painful memory. If they had enough fuel they might have taken off again, but as it was Dyn insisted on leaving the child behind while they searched for work.

Corin was certain he recognised the elderly barkeep who offered to watch the child. She’d reached out without being asked – and for once Dyn didn’t intervene. The child had climbed willingly into her arms and though he knew her. Further proof in Corin’s mind that they were simply revisiting an old nightmare.

A large part of Corin wanted to call this a trap. They found work too easy given their growing reputation – a job that would leave them vulnerable in the wide stretches of desert sand between cities. Most perspective employers had ulterior motives now days – Corin found in most cases easy job were just well-spoken excuses to keep them busy while reinforcements arrived. That being said, opportunities had become few and far between as word spread across the galaxy.

They couldn’t afford to be cautious.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Dyn had said, when Corin expressed his concerns.

Corin merely snorted, a sound of derision that contradicted the fond expression he wore

 _“Right,”_ the word drawn out for effect. If they’d been alone Corin may have been tempted. “I can take care of myself – I just don’t want to be here longer than necessary.”

Dyn nodded as though he understood, though he was unconvincing when he next spoke, “Stay sharp; everything will be fine.”

* * *

Everything was _not_ fine, and Corin couldn’t say he was surprised – though he was certainly better prepared than the last time he’d been caught in a desert shootout.

He had grown used to shooting before asking questions, acting on instinct rather than waiting for instruction. He was sure of himself – sure of what needed to be done – and so when they were cornered by a team of young bounty hunters, Corin didn’t hesitate.

Despite his confidence, Corin couldn’t believe he didn’t see it coming. It happened exactly the same as last time; four gunmen shot down over the ridges of desert dunes with barely a though and yet it was the lone madman with a knife who slipped past their defences.

And Corin had taken a knife before sure – had taken a knife on _this planet_ – so he was ready for the pain when it struck white hot against his flesh. The muscles in his leg spasmed, almost sending him to the ground as the blade pierced his skin. They may have missed their mark – the wound not fatal by a long shot as long as he was treated quickly – but they cut deep; blood seeping out around the blade before it was even removed.

The knife stayed lodged in Corin’s thigh even when the final hunter collapsed – a fatal shot to the head leaving his body to rot in the sand.

At first he was numb, leg bent at an angle as he tried to stay standing. The pain came when his legs gave out completely. Corin collapsed against the hot sand, the motion only serving to drive the knife further in.

“Corin!”

Dyn was at his side immediately, danger not nearly forgotten. He stooped down, wrapping an arm around Corin’s waist while Corin slung an arm around his shoulders. It took barely any effort for Dyn to lift Corin, supporting most of his weight with ease. The sand beneath them was red with blood, a trail following as they hurried away from the open area.

“This seems too familiar,” Corin said, hopping along on one foot.

Dyn was quiet for along moment. Contemplative.

“Let’s just get you somewhere safe.”

* * *

They found a safe place to sit and take stock – a small area hidden from sight that made Corin’s stomach twist, he grit his teeth as Dyn helped lower him against a large rock, and gasped when his hand came away bloody.

“Your arm –”

“I’m fine.”

Dyn struggled to the ground, an obvious tension in his shoulder where he’d been hit by a stray blast. The fabric was torn and frayed at the edges, while the skin beneath was a mess of blood. Corin struggled to lean forward – one hand on the knife jutting out of his thigh still to keep it from shifting. He reached out with his free hand to pull at the fabric clinging to Dyn’s skin. A hiss of pain escaped beneath the helmet, and Corin’s fingers came back sticky and red.

“This happens too often,” Corin said, leaning back heavy against the rock.

“This is only the second time.”

Corin looked away, eyes drooping to meet the sand.

“This is the same place, isn’t it?”

The silence that feel between them was too brief – filled once again with the ghosts of unasked questions, and words that simply died on the tip of his tongue. He couldn’t take it; the heavy feeling that built up in his stomach. Guilt he hadn’t felt in months. A hunger he had left buried the last time he was there.

Corin was on his knees in an instant – squeezed his eyes shut when the blade shifted ever so slightly. He leaned forward, hands on cold beskar, flat against Dyn’s chest.

This was familiar.

“Corin –” his name a sound of confusion. Remorse. A quiet desperation to leave this planet behind. He leaned forward, resting his head against Corin’s. his hand fell to Corin’s shoulder, dragging down his chest and to his thigh where the knife was still embedded.

“This is going to hurt.”

Corin nodded. He had hurt before – on _this planet,_ in this exact place. He dug his fingers into Dyn’s shoulders, eyes squeezing shut.

The pain wasn’t bad at first but it hit him all at once when Dyn started to pull. A wave of heat that started from his toes and shot all the way through him. His fingers dug in hard against Dyn’s shoulders and the feeling fled him for the shortest moment.

“Are you –”

“Just take it out.”

He felt Dyn tense before a quick movement had the knife removed completely. The action had a sharp cry leaving Corin’s lips, a breathless gasp following as his mind scrambled to process what had happened.

The pain was incredible – although hardly the worse he’d felt, it came as a complete shock to his system and with Dyn’s comforting, bloodied fingers against his skin immediately after, Corin could only call it _overwhelming._ It was too much. His fingers were twitching where they pressed against Dyn’s skin, and without thinking about it he was pushing against Dyn’s shoulders – pushing him to the ground.

His skin was on fire; sensation burning through him from every angle. A spark of pain struck Corin’s thigh as he clambered on top of Dyn. He wanted it to be different this time. The hunger boiling over in his stomach simply couldn’t be stopped.

He wanted it to mean something.

And as though he’d been trained – as though it were the only thing he knew how to do – Dyn’s hands came to rest on Corin’s hips, pulling him closer without thinking.

“Corin –” his name spoken like a plea to reconsider. He couldn’t deny how he was feeling – the same hunger extended to him. It was obvious in the short breaths that left him, the way his fingers dug into Corins hips – the weight of his cock growing hard against Corin’s ass. Moving was near agony, but Corin endured just to hear the bitten of gasp that left Dyn’s motuh – the subtle rise of his hips pressing further against Corin; almost knocking him off balance.

“I might hurt you.”

Corin leaned back – sat heavy against Dyn’s hips, enjoying the feel of him so close; the hunger in Corin’s stomach ready for _more._ He rocked his hips forward just slightly, body screaming with the smallest movement. He could feel the sand gritty against his covered knees. Felt the warmth of blood soaking his pants leg, seeping white hot against his skin. The sensations blurred easily in his mind; a gasp leaving Corin’s throat when a jerk of Dyn’s hips had him falling forward, reliving tension on his own growing arousal.

“I might want you to.”

A groan escaped beneath the helmet. Dyn turned his head away, but his grip only strengthened against Corin’s hips. His resolve was weak and soon he was rocking up to meet Corin’s clumsy movements.

Corin leaned back to remove his shirt but thought better of it. They didn’t have enough time. This would have to do – although the monster clawing up his stomach was desperate for the feel of skin against skin; the sweaty, slow kind of sex he rarely was able to indulge in, craving the intimacy almost as much as the pain. Instead he busied himself with the ties of Dyn’s pants. Blood slick fingers fumbled with the bindings; his efforts not aided in the slightest by Dyn’s relentless movement beneath him – rocking against Corin’s clothed body as though this were enough for him; as though he could cum from just this.

Even through the visor Dyn looked at him like a revelation – an embodiment of rapture. It made Corin weak to think about it. To think about the power and trust he had given and gained through his body. It made him weak to know the things Dyn would do for him if he only asked – that he could have anything and yet of all the things in the world Corin would only ask for _this._

It was with a breath of pure relief, that Corin finally got his fingers around Dyn’s thick cock, the size never failed to make his mouth water – a dark part of him crying out in _hunger._ He couldn’t take it like this; there was no time, and as much as Corin _craved_ the burn of it, he didn’t want to push his luck. Instead he started to stroke; fingers still blood slick and sticky. The friction must have been _awful_. Dyn only groaned, raising his hips to ask for more.

 _“Corin,”_ his name moaned out sweet and breathless. Dyn’s hands slipped from Corin’s hips – pulling him closer still – and down to his thighs; fingers meeting the wet warmth of ragged pants and torn skin.

 _“That hurts.”_ Corin’s free hand jumped to overlap Dyn’s – fingers pressing down to push further against his skin. The jolt of pain went straight to his stomach, and Corin’s hips rocked forward searching for friction on his hard length. _“Don’t stop.”_

_“Corin –”_

_“Please.”_

Corin’s vision was blurring at the edges and he closed his eyes entirely when Dyn’s fingers dug in _hard_ against his inured thigh the feeling was _intense_ ; a thousand tiny pin pricks fluttering against his skin, forcing his breath to come out in short gasps.

_“Dyn.”_

Ther word left his mouth a needy whine, body not sure what he needed – mind uncertain of what he wanted. He continued to stroke Dyn’s cock between clumsy fingers, near _desperate_ to swallow the sounds that left his throat; low groans of approval, bitten of gasps and curses in Mando’a. he sounded lovely when he was falling apart. The hunger that drove Corin, wanted to devour him.

It was all he could do to keep his mouth to himself – to keep from leaning down and biting hard enough to break the skin of Dyn’s delicate throat. His mouth watered at the thought of it; wondering what Dyn would taste like. And maybe Corin was light-headed from the pain. He dragged his hand up slow over Dyn’s cock, swiping his thumb over the wet tip where precum was collecting Corin pressed his thumb down just a little too hard – a hiss escaping Dyn’s mouth – before he pulled back completely; bringing his dirty hand to his own mouth.

Corin moaned at the taste of iron on his own skin. He swallowed down the taste of Dyn where it lingered on his hand – pushed his own fingers into his mouth if only to hear the stifled groan that left Dyn. He used his other hand to pick up the pace and it was messy – uncoordinated. Once or twice his blunt nails caught on the skin and Dyn’s fingers dug into his thigh in response; sending a shock through Corin’s system that blurred all lines of sensibility

“Fuck – that’s _good,”_ he moaned out, pushing his injured leg forward. He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes; a strange fire stoking gin the pit of his stomach. Corin’s next breaths came out weak and winded, and he almost _screamed_ when Dyn took his hand away. “What –”

He had no time to ask a full question before Dyn was shifting them both; lifting Corin up just slightly while moving himself into a seated position. Corin was quick to get the message when he was held there – strong hands too tight around his waist. He hurried to undo his pants, again hinder by his shaking fingers, and the blood that had dried beneath his fingernails. They didn’t have enough time out here. Not enough patience for a proper fuck – and there would be worse to come later surely, when Corin’s body was burning through recovery and the real danger had vanished. But for now Dyn’s fingers were sticky with blood and it stung when he pressed the first one against Corin’s tight hole; pushing in with no preamble.

“That hurts,” Corin groaned again, remembering the last time he was on this planet when everything had been pleasant and numb, and the only pain had come from within his own treacherous heart. He wedged a hand between their bodies, where Dyn’s cock was still wet and hard. He wrapped his trembling fingers around the base, speaking between grit teeth, “Keep going.”

Under any other circumstances Dyn would take his time stretching Corin out, making sure he was enjoying himself and that any traces of pain were gone before adding the next finger. But here on a d=forsaken desert planet hiding away from the sun, and from feelings of regret they’d left dying beneath it, patience wasn’t what either of them needed. Dyn forced his second finger in beside the first almost immediately; pushing past the rim of Corin’s tight entrance and pulling out just as quick. If they’d been planning to fuck he might have been more careful, but as it was all Corin seemed to want was the pain. He set a brutal pace right from the start that was only made worse as he continued to drive his hips forward into Corin’s tight grip; making a mess of blood and precum between their bodies that had them both losing their minds.

Corin’s voice was a mess of gasps, bitten off moans, and half-formed attempts at Dyn’s name. he couldn’t even think of other words to say, let alone fathom saying them. He tried to bury his tears against Dyn’s shoulder; hiding his sounds by sinking his teeth in over the fabric of Dyn’s undershirt, but nothing worked. By the time Dyn was working a third finger inside of him, Corin could only bite his tongue in an attempt to hold back from screaming.

Dyn’s free hand was steady on his non-injured leg; the solid grip of strong fingers kept him grounded as it felt like his body was being torn apart from all angles. He heard Dyn’s breath leave him in a huff, neither amused or worn out as he spoke;

“Cyar’ika,” a gentle push against his hips, a stuttered thrust against his open hand, whether it was the circumstance or something else that had them both veering so close to the edge, neither could tell. “If I’d known you’d like the pain so much I –”

“Would’ve stabbed me yourself?”

Corin raised his head, hand slowing to a stop. For a dizzying moment he wondered if he had gone too far; feeling Dyn tense up beneath him.

“Is that what you would have wanted?”

And Dyn’s movements stopped as well, the thick weight of his fingers still pressed inside Corin but staying painfully still. He shook his head frantically, shifting his hips to try and fuck himself back on those thick fingers. A wave of nausea spiralled through him; remnants of feelings spoken and yet still left unresolved in certain places.

“I just want _you,”_ he gasped out, all thought leaving his mind when Dyn began to move again pleasantly too fast – the threat of a fourth finger brushing against the others. The pain of it was incredible; shooting all the way through his body, fuelling the fire that threatened to consume him from within.

“Tell me again,” Dyn’s voice was rough and he thrust up into Corin’s still hand when he failed to keep moving; grip almost as tight and welcoming as his greedy hole. “Cyar’ika, tell me what you want.”

“You!” Corin cried. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling dizzy and light-headed and so dangerously close to that daunting edge. A delirious part of him wondered if he would even survive the fall. “I want _you_ – _fuck._ Even when we leave this place – when we get back to the ship, even then, I want you to hold me down and fuck me for real – don’t let this be it –” _don’t let this be over._

Corin came unexpectedly, driven over the edge without being properly touched. Dyn continued to drivre his fingers in and out, roughly fucking Corin as he shook through his orgasm. When he came down it was with tears blurring his vision that had nothing to do with the pain. He stayed with his head buried against Dyn’s shoulder, teeth scraping lightly over the creases in fabric as he pushed back against Dyn’s fingers – absolutely adoring the pain of _too much._

Dyn’s body was trembling beneath him and Corin was desperate to see it. He continued to stroke languid and slow, the pace driving a needy whine from beneath the helmet – a tight grip against Corin’s thigh that read as a warning to hurry up.

When Dyn finally came it was with a bitten off groan and a slurry of words Corin still couldn’t wrap his head around. It was over quickly; burning through the both of them like a star dissolving into the night sky.

They stayed there for long minutes; catching their breath. Corin’s eyes were drifting closed against Dyn’s shoulder and he hardly noticed as he was shifted and redressed.

_“Corin.”_

It was getting dark by now. They had a long trek to get back to the ship. Corin’s entire body was sore and he would ache in awful ways with each and every step he took, but they were leaving nothing behind them in the sand, and even that small fact had Corin ready to face the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this fic simultaneously with another special thing i've been working on, but unfortunately i am unable to do so. We will still be getting this special work as well as many other fics from me, but they may come at a slower pace.  
> thank you to any lovely readers who have stuck by me, your support means the world to me.  
> as always feel free to stop by for a chat on my tumblr @softdramahoe


End file.
